


Act 1: Ascent (from Guardians, a homestuck AU)

by Chromewave



Series: Guardians [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewave/pseuds/Chromewave
Summary: The planet of Alterth is one of the only places in the universe where two intelligent species coexist without war. For centuries, they have lived among each other, watched over by the legendary Guardians, who have kept peace on the planet since the two races met. These 12 guardians have exeptional and unique abilities matched by no other.Imagine the panic when they were all found dead.





	1. A Little History

**Author's Note:**

> Updates to this story will come sporadically and without warning. Sorry for the inconvenience, but my schedule changes every day. Thanks for reading!

I write this to tell of two species that, while they differ, live together in harmony. It began centuries ago, when the creators inhabited this planet, diversifying its life with two intelligent species: humans and trolls. They have very similar shape, but have some key differences. Human skin is pale, while troll skin is grey. Trolls have a set of horns on their head that differ based on their bloodline. Humans do not. All humans have bright red blood, while the color of troll blood differs based, once again, on genetics.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 I write this to tell of the creators, who fought against all odds to create this spectacle of the universe. After completion of a task known only to legend as SBURB, they were able to release the universe that they had created, and enter it with a planet they hoped to revive with life. This planet was named Altearth, in memory of the two respective planets that they once called home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

I write this to tell of the first Guardians, who arose from the ashes of the creators. While the creators possessed great power from their trials, they could not live forever. As such, when their time came, they used their power, together, to spread the essence of their power across the planet and its new inhabitants. Soon, twelve new individuals, six trolls and six humans, arose with powers similar, but not unique to the creators. They were named the guardians, and through their dreams, the passed creators would guide them in their power and their duties. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

I write this to tell of the Guardian cycle, so that all may understand the severity of what has now happened. When a guardian dies, a new one is born with a different alteration on his/her old power. This child must grow and learn the ways of their guardian aspect before they can take on the full role of Guardian. The power within the guardians cannot be destroyed. Few have tried, and none have succeeded.

But now, something has occurred that has never before been seen.

All twelve guardians are dead. Twelve new guardians have been born.

And Altearth becomes more vulnerable to evil than ever before.


	2. High Speed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was updated early because I felt like it. The next update won't be until Saturday. That's when the cycle will start.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

16 YEARS LATER

When I woke up this morning, I wasn't planning on getting shot at.

 

Nevertheless, I pulled it off, and I'm doing my best not to act terrified.

 

It's failing quickly. Probably because we're going 85 MPH on a motorcycle down Can City's busiest highway while the bullets fly past us.

 

Did I mention we're on the wrong side of the road? Inside my helmet, a voice speaks from the troll girl who got me into this mess.

 

Verita: Hey Luke

Luke: What now?

Verita: Reach in front of me and grab my pi5tol.

Luke: I'm not shooting the police.

Verita: Why not?

Luke: BECAUSE THEY'RE THE POLICE, VERITA.

Verita: 5o? They're 5hooting at you.

Luke: Only because YOU stole some stupid earrings worth MILLIONS OF DOLLARS.

Verita: 5top whining and help u5 get out of this me55, or I will throw you off thi5 bike as a di5traction for the cop5.

Luke: You wouldn't.

Verita: I would.

 

I hate her so much.

I reached in front of her and grabbed the pistol from its holster on the bike. Turning around, I got the first glimpse of our pursuers. There were three vehicles, all black, with sirens and red and blue flashing lights. Each had an officer with a sub-machine gun firing off the top.

 

They had terrible aim.

 

I was lifting my pistol, somewhat disappointing myself for having to resort to killing some cops, when I realized that this wasn't a real gun. It was the kind that would only knock out its victims, not kill them.

 

Guess I hate Verita a little less. Nonetheless, it would be easier to shoot the cops if she would stop swerving so much.

 

I managed to actually hit one of the gunners, who collapsed back into the rear of the van he had been shooting from. Unfortunately, this only pissed the other two off more.

 

Then, suddenly, our pursuers slowed down to a stop as if they had given up.

 

Luke: Um, Verita?

Verita: Yeah?

Luke: They stopped shooting. And, uh, moving.

Verita: You mean they're not cha5ing u5 anymore?

Luke: Yeah.

Verita: That'5 not a good 5ign.

 

We both saw it at the same time. There was a police roadblock ahead of us at the bottom of the slope we were traveling down, but Verita didn't slow down.

 

Luke: What are you doing?

Verita: E5caping.

Luke: Oh HELL no. Don't you dare use that crazy-

Verita: It5 not crazy. For me, it5 normal. And right now, it5 the only thing that can get u5 out of thi5.

Luke: You can't make one as big as the bike.

Verita: Ye5 I can.

Luke: If I die because of you, I'm going to kill you.

Verita: Relax, Luke. You'll live another day.

 

Yeah. Not much more if I kept hanging out with her.

 

Honestly, its very ironic. I'm going to die because of a Guardian.

 

Yeah, that's right. Verita. A Guardian. Hilarious. I doubted it at first, but once she showed me what she could do, I couldn't argue anymore. What confused me was that she acted nothing like one. Weren't they supposed to help people, and not steal their stuff?

I didn't have time to think about that now. She was already lifting her hand. Ahead of us, the police barricade rushed closer and closer, but a rift began to appear just in front of it. The police began to shout.

That was her Guardian Aspect at work.

 

Space.

 

The rift grew in size, and I gaped. This was the biggest one I'd seen her make yet. I felt her shaking in front of me.

 

We entered it and the world went dark.


End file.
